


A Simple Question

by Sivan325



Series: Elessar & Eldarion [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Elessar asking young Eldarion a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> Beta: Nautika
> 
> Note: Was Written for Aragorn Angst _Prompt #63: Siblings_

**4th Age**

Prince Eldarion was four years old, when his father, the king of Gondor, asked him.

King Elessar did not know how the boy would take the news, when he walked to Eldarion's room, sat beside his son in his bed and stroked his hair softly, "Eldarion, my sweet child, do you wish some siblings, little ones so you will not feel lonely, when your nana and I are busy?"

Eldarion only nodded, and hugged his bear closer to his chest, as he asked his father, "I could protect them from any danger?"

Elessar let the tears fall down from his eyes as he heard the boy's question, though he respond in cracked voice, spoken, "Yes, you could protect them as I did with you, when you were a baby, and still do as you are my son, my big son."

"When will I get a new sibling?" Eldarion asked his father "Will the sibling fall from the sky from the Eagle, Adar?"

"Who told you that?" Elessar asked.

"Master Gimli, and Lord Legolas." Eldarion replied with a soft smile on his face, and then he repeated his question, "When will I get a new sibling?"

Elessar wiped the tears, as he answered, "Soon, as your Nana will given birth, you will know, as I will tell you."


End file.
